Locked Out Of Her Heart
by fioleexD
Summary: 18 year old F.B.I profiler Cassi Robinson has a terrible past that seems to keep everyone locked out of her heart and she intends to keep it that way until she meets Mr.Hottie Brandon Mills,the older brother to a little girl she had just rescued,he makes her feel things she has never felt before and that scares ssi saves lives.but can some one save her? Please read:)
1. Leather straps

Sweat drips off my face as I struggle against the worn out leather that bound my wrists and ankles, keep calm I think to myself although like most people in situations like this would be freaking out and screaming for help that will never come, I on the other hand have been through this before,now when I say this I know what most people think that i'm into some really weird stuff or I just simply have very bad luck,in all honesty i'm just doing my job like any other person in this world would do,now what job has to do with constantly putting my life on the line at such a young age? well i'm an F.B.I profiler at eighteen,yes eighteen,my job doesn't particularly include being abducted and put into some creeps basement but unfortunately for me this usually happens but, I don't worry because I always manage to get out with whom-ever I was sup-post to save and a one-way ticket to the .  
God its like four thousand degrees in here,if someone is going to kill me why do they have to do it on someone that smells like middle school hallways and slicker that a whale-out of water I mean come on, I think chuckling at myself then realize that i'm complaining how hot it is in here when I should be focusing on getting out of here. I look around at my surroundings it looks like some sex-tourcher chamber dungeon with chains and tools around the room there is nothing I can cut myself out with and as much as I hate to admit it I can't break leather but,I can slip out of it I mean it should be fairly easy since my skin is moist and the idiot that tied me up didn't tie me up very well,so I twist my hand from left to right to try and twist myself out of the bounds that hold me.


	2. Getting free

**Hey sorry for some missing words I don't know why its doing that so you might have to do somefilling in the blanks**

After what seems like hours I finally get my hand out of the first restraint,ignoring the carpet burn feeling it left behind and started on my left hand. I took my one right hand and undid the buckle then did the same to my feet,then as silent as humanly possible I jump off of the tray like medal that supported my weight not more than a minute ago.I go towards the middle of the room where there is a tray full of tools that no doubt where used to tourcher the seven victimizes he brutally tourcherd and killed. I end up picking up the hammer ,the wood felt slick in my hands so I swiped my hands on my now dirty blood stained pants so I can get a good grip,the lords know I can't screw up or else I could possibly get myself killed along with four-year old kendra wills who went missing about two days ago and her disappearance was kinected to his other victimizes and for all I know she could be dead,I hope not,I really want to get that little girl out of here alive,even if it kills me in the process.

I tip-toe across the creaky old wood towards the big old metal door then realizing it had a lock on it,great,just great.I look on a self the sits next to me to look for something to pick it then remember it had a bobby pin that held those annoying little baby hairs that don't want to stay down no matter how hard you try,so I take out my bobby pin and bend the end then jab it into the lock and wiggle it around until I here a little pop that indicates I had successfully picked the lock and gently lay the lock on the floor then open the old metal door that creaks as it open then slip in between the door.I keep my back pressed up against the walls and constantly look left and right to make sure no intruders are coming then I walk into what looks like a normal living room,nothing suspicious at all a couch,carpet and t.v with selves that are full of picture frames that I assume are loved ones I look over to my left and see a small window that shows no sunshine,no light except the light the comes from the big clear night sky that shows off the moon that reflect the earths brightness and the little starts that keep the moon company out in the lonely night sounds of foot steps pull me out of my thoughts and it puts me into automatic police mode and makes my mind think more smart and I look for a place to hide and set my mind on going behind the curtain because I don't have very many options to choose from and the curtains should hide me pretty well,I quickly scurry over to the window open the curtain and press my back up again the cold window and grab the thick material of the curtain over me,then keep the hammer close to my chest encase of needed attack.


	3. Run,run,run

As the foot steps approach the room, I hold my breath and stand completely still so I don't make any movement. Then I hear a gruffy gravely voice that sounds like someone had one-to-many smokes say ''wait here sweat heart i'll be right back'' then muffled whimpering as the heavy boots clunk against the old wooden floor boards that squeak under his weight,dissapeer down the hallways from witch way I had come,then I release a heavy breath that I was holding and peek out of the curtain to check to see who was still there and sure enough it was little ol' Kendra whom had gone missing no more than a few day ago,sitting on the couch her face all red and puffy from crying as she holds her tiny legs against her chest in the fetal position ''hey'' I whisper her little head shoots up and she squints her wide eyes to see who is there ''who are you?'' she asks and her voice wavers slightly from fear ''it's okay i'm with the good people and i'm here to get you back to your mommy'' I smile reassuringly and step out from behind the curtains and walk over to her as quite and quick as possible because I fear we might not have enough time to get out of here '' really?'' her little voice strung with suprize and hope as her eyes widen ''yes'' I say ''now I need you to do something really brave for me okay,so you can see your mommy'' I tell her gently ''okay'' she says her bottom lip quivering and a new glossyness cover her eyes ''I need you to go out of that window right there'' I say pointing to the window I had just been hiding in ''and you see that house right there sweat heart?'' she shakes her head ''I need you to go over there and tell them to call 9-1-1,okay can you do that for me?'' she shakes her head again ''now what do you have to do again'' I ask her encase she really didn't understand what im saying ''go to that house''she points her wobbling finger ''and tell them to call 9-1-1'' she murmurs ''yes good girl'' I smile and stand up from the crouch position I had been in and then I hear a string of curse words in the distance so I quickly pick her up and rush to the window undo the lock on top of it,its hard because that lack of my other hand and sweaty palms from anticipation,then finally I undo as I open up the window a fresh cool night breeze emerges from the window and set Kendra outside on the wet dewy grass ''run,run,run'' I whisper and she runs as fast as she can on her stubbie toddler legs to the neighbors house now I shut the window and lock it,close the curtains then turn around just as the killer entered the room. At first he was suprized then he gave me a murderous look and he started towards me so I grip the handle of the hammer as he got near me I spun around and round house kicked him in the gut and he bend over grasping his stomach grunting in pain, he obviously doesn't have as much experience as me and has way slower reflexes so this should be fairly easy,he quickly recover and brings back his meaty arm to hit me but I already know what coming so I doge the arm that swings towards me and his hand hits the wall I now grab his arm and twist it back so if he trys to move it even an inch his arms will be broken then I knee him in the stomach once,twice,three times and he howls out in pain I wasn't to worried about the other hand that held the hammer but I should have been because he pulls out a kitchen knife and slashes my other arm very deep,almost to the bone I grit me teeth because I didn't focus much on the pain I focus on the anger that now exploded through my head he tried to cut me again but I grabbed his hand but he pushed us both back so we where on the floor and her was on top of my pining my arms down his heavy weight was crushing me he pulled back one of his hand and punched me right across the face I was suprized about how much it hurt considering the fact he weighed like 400 pounds and looked liked he should be in a nursing home, his second punch pulled me out of my thoughts then a third and fourth my face was now growing numb and he let go of my hand then took his big meaty ones and put them around my neck.I could feel my oxygen level going down and down but I refused to die so I look around and the hammer I had a while ago was lying withing reach so while the killer was distracted with trying to choke me to death I reach over and grab the end of the hammer and quickly swung it at his head with enough force to knock him out but not kill him and as his body went limp I pushed him off of me and gasped for air and I put my hand around my sore neck and I pulled myself off of the floor ignoring the pain the shoots up my arm and look at the killer,I smile to myself knowing that I yet again stopped a killer and saved a life of an innocent child.


	4. Ambulance

The sound of sirens made me smile and I walk out the front door to met by cop cars and an ambulance '' cost is clear!'' I shout and point my thumb backwards towards the house and say''Oh,and you might wanna send in a paramedic'' I gave a victorious smile and walked over to my fellow comrades that lower there guns with a look of relief cross there faces ''god Callie I thought we where never going to see you again'' Micheal my boss said ''and you look like hell'' he added ''geez you sure know how to make a girl feel special'' I joke and he comes over and notes ''you need some stitches'' I hide my arm ''no I don't'' I argue I hate hospitals,I hate how every treats you like your a child and I also hate with how weak it makes me look and feel besides I'll live with a few cuts and scrapes ''no you do Callie I can practically see your bone and we have to check for head injuries...you know the drill'' he say I give a dramatic sigh then mutter about how ridiculous this is and Micheal chuckles about how childish i'm being about such a little thing ''where is the little girl?'' I ask trying to distract him ''at the hospital where going to be going right now'' he say giving me a little push in the back towards the awaiting ambulance ''I'm going, i'm going'' I say as I walk over to it and hop in and one of the doctor try to get me to lie down on the gurney but I refuse so eventually he gives me a dirty look and stops trying to convince me to lie down.


	5. I hate hospitals

The ride to the hospital to seemed longer and more annoying due to the two nurses who where rushing around the back of the tiny ambulance trying to stop the bleeding I mean,yeah I know its there job but come on its not like I was shot.

After about a dozen different tests to see if I had any internal damage and got stitched up I was tired and wanted to get out of here because hospitals bring back bad memories that make me sick ''Ugh,can I go now'' I say ''I don't know hun'' said Lucy my nurse who has been taking care of all of my injures sense I started this job she is a more aged woman in her late 40's but she was a mother figure to me and she treated me like her own ''Please I promise I feel a-okay'' I say eager to get out of here ''okay'' she say but before she can finish I jump off of the edge of the hospital bed and move towards the door ''wait'' she calls after me so, I turn around ''yeah?'' ''call me if you need _anything _ya' hear'' ''who else would I call'' I call back she shakes her head as I turn around and rush toward the soon as I get in the elevators I push the first floor buttons more than a few times and watch the red numbers go lower as I do, then when its reaches the first floor there is a tiny _bing_ noise as the big metal doors open and I rush out toward the waiting/check in room where Micheal is waiting to give me a ride I enter the lobby there is Kenda Wills parents sitting waiting anxiously with big bags under there eyes,I walk past towards a sleeping Micheal in the corner of the room hoping they will not notice I know that sounds mean but I hate praise I know most people love it but, when family's feel like they are forever in my dept for saving a loved one makes my feel bad because they don't know that every time I save someone I can sleep at night ''Cassi?'' asks I inwardly cringe and turn around to face them and put a friendly smile on my face ''Hello '' she and her husband stood up and walked closer to me ''You have know idea how thankful we are if you hadn't have done what you did she might not have-'' she couldn't finish because the sobs where racking her body,she tried to pull herself together a little ''thank you'' she whispered her husband pulled her into his arms and walked her back to the seats and turned his attention to me ''Are you hurt?'' he nodded towards my arm and face ''ah,yeah i'm okay'' I say awkwardly ''So how is Kendra doing?'' I say trying to make conversation,he gave me a a sad smile ''They did some test and they found a large amount of benzodiazenpine in her system so there going to keep her overnight to make sure there are no further damages'' ''are you allowed to go in and see her?'' I ask out of curiosity ''yeah only one visitor at a time,her brother is in there'' and then he look behind me and says ''speak of the devil'' he say probably trying to lighten the mood,I look behind me and I swear my mouth dropped open a little.


	6. The Mills

Rrrriiiinnnngggggg sang the last bell of the day as all of the kids scurry of towards there lockers and head to there cars or towards the buses I like always was last out of the class I don't like the crowds they make me feel claustrophobic with all of the unknown bodies pressed up against mine gave me the shivers so I slowly walk to my locker and then hurry up so I don't miss the bus so I quickly grab my backpack shoved my literature home work in it then dash out to the buses just as they start to take off,I find my bus and wait for ,my bus driver,to open the door an oder omitted as soon as he opened the bus doors shook his head ''girl yous always bein' late'' he said with his southern drawl I gave him a shy smile ''sorry'' I said ''s'all good girl just don't be goin' late on me'' I gave him a warm smile and chuckled a little has always been a kind soul to me ''Ill try not to'' and turned around and headed down the isle witch seemed ten time bigger sense I could feel the heat of his stare so I make my way down the isle and take my usual seat ignoring Damen completely and I just stare out the bus window I hate the end of the day you know the part where you go home unlike most people I cant wait to go to school because of him,i'm just hoping tonight he is in a slightly better mood ''So you going to ignore me now huh?'' Damen said looking directly at me I sigh I guess I cant ignore him forever so I look over to his beautiful blue eyes ''I'm sorry what did you say I couldn't hear you?'' I say sarcastically hoping he will leave me alone and move on to some other chick he chuckled a bit and scooted over and patter the seat beside him motioning me to sit next to him and gave me a mischievous grin ''come on'' he said ''I don't smell that bad'' ''do you have nostrils'' ''ouch'' he said pretending to be hurt but I couldn't help myself I got up and sat next to him and inwardly kicked myself great just great what ever happened to sticking to the plan? ''hey you okay,it was just a joke'' wait what was a joke? darn I was off in my own head again..ill just play it off ''your face is a joke'' I muttered,okay that was another lie,he smile ''man girl you just will not quite'' he said and lowered his head to whisper in me ear ''I like that about you'' I could feel his hot breath on my neck,it made me shiver,and from the way he look at me I could tell he could feel it .The rest of the ride it was silent aside from the chatter from all of the other people on the bus and the sudden screech of the tires stopping ''Guess its my time to get off'' Damen said as he started to get up but hesitantly leaned over and gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek and whispered ''Ill see you tomorrow'' I looked up at him with wide eyes and he winked at me and walked down the isle and off the bus I watched him walk off the bus and down his driveway for as long as I could see him, wow a boy had never kissed me before even if it was on the cheek it was still wow.


	7. I think I'm starting to like the gym

As I walk into the girls locker room i'm hit with an overpowering smell of perfume because if you go into the gym without a full face of make-up and a crap ton of perfume on you should be shunned,some girls are honestly pathetic.I strip off my sweat shirt and put into my locker and pull my hair up into a pony-tail then slip on my work out shoes,my bandage is visible through my black tank-top so I have to ignore the curious glances I get from all of the''sporty'' people.I walk out into the lobby and tell Hydie (the secretary at the desk) that Conners his 2:00 appointment is here as I stand and wait for Conner glancing around the lobby area ''Hey Hydie'' said a low smooth voice that sounded familiar...wait,I know where that voice comes from I whip around and see in a pair of those sporty work out shorts you see on basket ball players and guess what? no shirt,his chest was even more beautiful without a shirt on, it makes me wounder what other areas would look good without clothing on? He looked up and walked towards me in long powerful strides I couldn't move I felt frozen under his gaze when he finally reached me ''what are you doing here?'' I squeaked out,then cleared my thought ''i'm filling in for Conner'' he said ''oh'' I say, not knowing what else to say ''follow me'' he orders so,I took me into the weight room and told me to stretch and he pulled out some paper from a clip bored as I spread my legs and reach down and touch my foot,then I put both feet together and bend over and touch both of my feet,he is quite all of a sudden so I look up and he is watching me silently with a weird look on his face,he shook his head and said ''so your name is Cassi'' I stand up ''yeah and yours?'' my curiosity got the better of me ''Jason'' he says after a few more stretches he says ''okay lets go to the bar''.After about another hour of weights and him asking me a billion times if my arm is okay i'm tired and in desperate need of a shower I look over at him and say ''god no more i'm tired and wanna go home and take a shower I feel nasty'' he smirked at me ''wow the one and only Cassi get tired?'' I smacked him lightly on the arm I walk away then I turned around to see him right behind me and he pins me up against the wall ''what are you doing'' I asked breathlessly ''i'm sorry I have to do this'' mumbled and slammed his lips against mine.


End file.
